Let Faith Arise
by Ad Sapientiam
Summary: "Everyone needs forgiveness; the kindness of a Savior... The hope of nations." (Chapter 1 focuses on Britain.)


"Yo, Iggy! Dude, I'm glad you could make it!" hollered the yank, much to England's ears' dismay. "Ow... if you are so intent on bringing me to church today, at least have the decency not to break my eardrums!" Said the grumpy, blond-haired Englishman drawing nearer. America would normally greet his former caretaker with a suffocating bear hug, but he was feeling a little sentimental... So instead, he gave the other a quick peck on the cheek. The other began to blush slightly. "America, what is the meaning of this-" "Dude, chill out! What, you've never heard of a holy kiss?" retorted the yank with a small pout. England just shook his head, muttered something to himself and looked at America with a cynical smirk.

"So why DID you bring me here today, anyway? I thought you told me that church was a total bore to you..." America huffed in exasperation and grumbled, "Dude! It's Sunday and I actually feel like going to church today, okay?" "Isn't that rare for someone like you..." America sighed at England's remark. Realizing (for once) that it would be best to read the mood, America decided he would MAKE England give in... Somehow.

"Seriously, Britain! I have a friend I wanna introduce you to, and since she's mature for her age and stuff, I think you'll like her."

In the end, said Briton gave in and was brought into the large building. The architecture was modern, but the colors of the walls and tiles had a rather... smoky undertone. The furnishings chosen by the interior designer complemented the natural undertones quite well. The walls had two mirrors lined in brown leather, and three black sofas each in front with matching coffee tables and different colored rugs. The staircase that lead up to the second floor of the building was lined - not with typical rail bars - but with glass. Add to that the light shining in through the glass roof, and it gave the lobby a dream-like feel.  
Not surprisingly, there was even a cafe.  
America kindly opened the sanctuary's side doors and stepped aside to let Britain pass first. Said act was a simple gesture, and it didn't surprise the Brit that the Yank was being considerate just because they were in such a formal environment. The sanctuary was huge; the comfortable non-portable seats lined up were taking up nearly the entire area. There was even the option to sit up in the balcony (also lined by glass). America lead the other up to the front of the sanctuary where a young lady sat with two open seats to her right. She looked to the left and immediately recognized him; she quickly made her way over to the two nations and greeted America with a high-five and a smile. She turned to introduce herself to the Brit, "Hello Mr. Kirkland, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Andrea. Alfred told me that you were his... cousin, was it?" "That would be correct." He smiled and studied her face for a bit... Her nose resembled that of a Grecian; her dark brown eyes, smooth black hair, and general face shape showed signs of being Asian; and her features altogether indicated that she was Hispanic. He concluded that her heritage was quite mixed and not worth asking about, unless he wanted a wordy response.  
He held out his hand and said, "I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Andrea. Putting formality aside, please address me as Arthur." She shook his hand and whispered something into Alfred's ear. He nodded, patted her back, and wished her luck. The band started to play a song they hadn't heard before... even in all the years that they had attended church services.  
Andrea stepped onto the stage with a microphone in hand and nearly tripped on the cable, earning herself a good-natured laugh from the audience.  
"How's everyone doing today?" she asked with a nervous chuckle, receiving cheers from people all over the room. She loosened up a little before adding, "Are you ready to praise The Lord? Today, we wanted to give you a song by Chris Tomlin that we haven't done before. If you don't know it, it's okay - just sing along to the lyrics on the screens. Okay, here we go!" The crowd cheered again. "This is the dream. A dream for the world to see You, a dream for the world to know You... To love Your name.  
Lift up a shout!  
Lift up a cry to shake the ground!  
Shout and the walls are coming down!  
Yeah, we're running after You..."

Britain - who was clapping along with everyone else - noticed that the American was hopping along now with all the other teens. He turned his attention back to the stage, and - tried to - sing along.

"Like a rolling stone, like a runaway train -  
No turning back, no more yesterdays!  
My heart is free, no chains on me!

God, You raise me up, up from the grave!  
With the cross before, I'm on my way!  
My heart is free, no chains on me!"

Something began to move in his mind from the song. Al quit jumping and quickly reverted back to clapping. Said American then told the Brit, "This next part's awesome." "Why?" "Listen to the words."

"Now is the time...  
Now is the time for freedom...  
Abandon my cold religion...  
My heart on fire."

The Brit took the words in for a moment. He asked himself why the song is mentioning abandonment of religion... Is that not why people gather in a church - the sake of religion? As if the other could read his mind, he smiled in a knowing and sympathetic way.

"We hear the sound!  
The sound of revival coming!  
The sound of Your people rising!  
Yeah, we're running after You.."

"Get this: it's not religion - that's just what we turned it into." Whispered the yank. The Briton turned his (now confused) attention back to the singer up front.

"Like a rolling stone, like a runaway train -  
No turning back, no more yesterdays!  
My heart is free, no chains on me!

God, You raise me up, up from the grave!  
With the cross before, I'm on my way!  
My heart is free, no chains on me!"

There was a drum solo that silenced the rest of the instruments. In an instant - it all came to him. He realized what America meant, and a new truth dawned on him; a very shocking truth.

This "Christianity" he and America followed... This whole time, it was nothing more than going through the motions and prayer when in destitution. It was nothing more than the very definition of the term "religion." All it was to him was the assurance of a God and a purpose. But, in light of this new truth; might there be more to it than what he knows?

"The walls are coming down..."

This "love" he was meant to share with the rest of humanity... Was it ever existent before this point in time?

"The walls are coming down!"

Did he even understand what true love is? The deeper he went in to see what he had become, the more he began to see that he didn't understand... or know, which is what scared him.

"The walls are coming down..."

And in a moment's instant, he finally saw what he had become... He did not like what he saw - not one bit. He realized that he had become so hollow... So empty. So . . . pitiful.  
A vision of a singer from his home came to view, and she sang the words of his much feared thoughts, '...and my heart is a hollow plain, for the devil to dance again-' and she disintegrated into the wind as she was carried away, like her tune.

"The walls are coming down!"

He couldn't take this any longer. He finally found himself - what he allowed himself the become. The darkness gave way and began to dissipate as he realized the truth. It hurt knowing, but he began to think that maybe - just maybe - there could be a way out of this.

"Yeah, the walls are coming down!"

There was a hand on his right shoulder; he already knew who's it was. Smiling, he shouted along with the congregation. Finally, he understood...

"The walls are coming down!"

A weight was lifted.

"Like a rolling stone, like a runaway train -  
No turning back, no more yesterdays!  
My heart is free, no chains on me!

God, You raise me up, up from the grave!  
With the cross before, I'm on my way!  
My heart is free, no chains on me!"

The cold shackles of religion had been broken.

"I got no chains on me!"

At long last, he felt a passion consume him - it broke down the frigid wall he had placed to close off his heart... and he began to thirst for more of this love he felt.

"I got no chains on me!"

He felt something spark from within; it felt warm as a fire and he could feel himself glowing.

"And my heart is free!"

At last. . . at long last! He gave an energetic jump into the air. This was ecstasy he hadn't dreamt of for a thousand years, and he wasn't going to let his pride ruin it for him.

**A/N: First chapter of ten. Please leave a critique, review or a request for future chapters! Thank you and here... *holds out a tray of cookies* take a virtual cookie!**


End file.
